Gray World
by piru cululu
Summary: A Fic for Me and Summer ganti judul! Chap 1 : Sesampai di dunia D,Gray-man atau singkatnya, Gray World, Natsumi dan Piru harus mengahadapi akuma. Padahal mereka sama sekali tidak punya innocence! WARNING! : OC, SI.
1. Prolouge

**A Fic for Me and Summer**

Disclaimer : D,Gray-man punya Hoshino Katsura. Sedangkan murid-murid yang nongol di fic ini diambil dari dunia nyata.

Summary : Sesuai judulnya, sebuah fic untukku dan anakku (nama SI nya Natsumi). Sebuah fic kenarsis-an saya dan anakku XD. Mau baca? Silahkan, tapi jangan lupa review! XD(ngarep) Flame tidak dihalalkan di fic ini. Jadi kalo nge-flame, dosa! WARNING! : OC

* * *

**.A Fic for Me and Summer.**

**.Prolouge.**

Author sedang bosan. Bosan. Bosan (ngapain sih diulang-diulang!?) di dalam kelas saat pelajaran tanpa guru. Otomatis, murid-murid pada rame. Author kita yang gayanya rada emo tapi ga punya kerjaan ini sangat kesal, "Sial, headsetku ketinggalan!" Dengan cepat author ga waras ini ngutak-ngatik HPnya tercinta(halah).

Mulai dari buka bukuwajah—ralat, maksud saya facebook, ternyata notifikasi yang ia dapat terlalu banyak. Author jadi agak eneg membayangkan ratusan e-mail notifikasi dari facebook. Bosan dengan fb, author buka-buka ffn. Author menjelajah ke fandom dgm indo, "Ga ada fic baru." Lalu menjelajah ke fandom-fandom lainnya macam Detnot ato Megawati Sensei—eh, Megami Tensei, "Sama aja." Akhirnya author membuka inbox, "SAMA AJA, KOSONG."

(Ok, biar ga bingung ato bosen, kata 'author' diganti sama 'Piru' aja.)

Piru melirik teman sebangkunya, sedang membaca buku pelajaran dengan rajin. "Dasar nerd..." komentar Piru ga sopan. Sedangkan orang yang duduk dibelakang dan didepannya lagi ngobrolin masalah cowok sama teman sebangkunya masng-masing. Posisi Piru saat ini adalah; Seorang emo yang terjebak dilingkungan para nerd dan cewe-cewe alay. Bagai sebuah manga yang dikelilingi majalah 'Cara Menggaet Cowok' dan kamus di rak buku. Atau bagai duit 50ribu berwarna biru yang diapit oleh duit seribu warna ijo dan duit seratus ribu warna pink didompet yang kecil. (ga nyambung)

Akhirnya, diam-diam Piru baca manga favorit kita, D Gray-man!! Tepuk tangan sodara-sodara! Seorang murid yang dikenal sebagai anak pendiem nan alim oleh guru-guru ini sebenarnya adalah anak iseng! Betapa polosnya para guru! (author digebukin guru)

3 menit baca...

"Gaya gambar Hoshino-sensei berubah..."

5 menit baca...

"Tampang Allen rada seme..."

6 menit baca...

"Hubungan Kanda ma Allen gitu-gitu aja..." Bilang aja ngarep yaoi! Dasar...

7 menit baca...

"Tykki terus yang muncul. Dia 'kan pervert!(ga nyadar dirinya sendiri maniak ecchi) Mana Lulubell-ku yang sekseh!?(tuh 'kan, maniak ecchi)"

* * *

Tykki+Lulubell : HATSYIII!!

Earl : Flu?

Lulubell : ? Tidak...?

Tykki : Entah kenapa aku jadi pingin ngehajar author...

* * *

"Aku pingin masuk ke cerita dgm terus 'ehem-ehem' sama Lulubell!!" teriak Piru gemes. Teman-teman cowoknya yang rada mesum langsung ngerubungin dia, "Apa? Mau 'ehem-ehem'? Padahal sekarang bulan puasa! Berani juga kau, emo!" Piru ngejitak temen-temen cowoknya satu-satu. "KALIAN SALAH SANGKA! MAKSUDKU, AKU PINGIN KETEMU SAMA LULUBELL!!"

"Lulubell tu sapa?" Maklum, Piru otaku sendiri disekolahnya. Piru nunjuk sebuah gambar dimanga tersebut, "Ini nih Lulubell, sexy to?" Para cowok ngangguk-ngangguk setuju.

* * *

Lulubell : HATSYIIII!!

Earl : Beneran flu, ya?

Lulubell : Nggak, tapi rasanya aku jadi merinding...?

Tykki : Makanya, hajar aja tuh author!

* * *

"Tapi mustahil masuk kecerita ini... OC buatanku aja pada disebelin, gimana aku yang jauh lebih nyebelin?" Kata Piru pasrah. Tiba-tiba seorang teman cowoknya yang punya potongan rambut unik bak patung Buddha berkata, "Tidak ada sesuatu yang tidak mungkin didalam sebuah fic." Piru sweatdrop, sang Buddha bohongan itu melanjutkan perkataannya, "Kita hidup didalam sebuah fic, mengapa kau tidak memohon pada author yang asli untuk bertemu Lulubellmu tercinta?"

"Gaya amat kamu pake bahasa formal. Padahal biasanya pake bahasa Jawa." Komentar Piru. "Yah, tapi ide yang bagus, aku pergi minta ijin author dulu, ya! Thanks! Tumben kamu baik patung Buddha palsu!!" Piru langsung ngambil langkah seribu buat ketemu author yang asli, sementara temennya mencak-mencak karena dihina. Seorang guru yang nggak sengaja ngelihat dia kabur langsung teriak-teriak pake toa, "HEI!! MAU KEMANA KAMU!? INI MASIH JAM PELAJARAN!!"

"MAU MENYELAMATKAN DUNIA, BU!!" jawab Piru ngawur tapi nggak mau kalah keras.

Seorang gadis yang juga tidak sengaja melihat Piru kabur dari sekolah bertanya sambil teriak, "PAPI MAU KEMANA!?" Natsumi, dia anak (angkat) hasil gagal MPREG Piru ma ukenya (harem? Ini fic, jangan gosipkan saya didunia nyata. Saya ga pernah MPREG.) Sadar telah dipanggil oleh anaknya, Piru ngejawab dengan halus (beda 180˚ dengan gurunya), "Mau masuk dunia dgm, nak. Mau ikut?"

"Mau!"

* * *

"Author, kamu pasti disini!" teriak Piru sok teu sambil masuk ke layar laptop di rumahnya bareng Natsumi. Ternyata layar laptopnya tersambung ke layar laptop author yang asli. "Halo diriku yang satunya lagi, halo Natsumi!" Sapa author sok ramah, padahal aslinya galak. "Kalo mo ngomong langsung to the point ja. Malas ngetik aku." Dasar author pemalas...

"Ya, udah! Mmm... Buatlah fic tentang aku yang bermesraan dengan Lulubell!" pinta Piru.

"Kirim kami ke dunia dgm!" pinta Natsumi.

"Jangan ngawur..." author swt.

"Udah, buat aja!" ayah-anak itu berteriak kompak.

"Iya, iya..." author pun menggambar sebuah portal (?) di manga dgm punya Piru, "Silahkan masuk dan bersenang-senang!" Keluarga aneh itu pun memulai petualangannya di dunia D,Gray-man.

**~ Bersambung...**

Dan mohon jangan hajar Piru atau saya. Cukup review atau flame. Terus, saya pingin teriak, "Terima kasih dah baca fic abal saya! Maukah kalian memberi secuil review? XD"

**Salam emo!, Cululu**


	2. Chapter 1

**Gray World**

**Chapter 1. Welcome to the Gray World**

**New game?**

**Yes**............No**

* * *

**

"Tsu--" Natsumi mendengar suara yang terdengar samar-samar, "Mi--Natsumi!"

"Huh?"

Natsumi terbangun dan melihat wajah ayahnya yang khawatir, "Ini dimana?" Natsumi melihat sekeliling. Rumah-rumah bergaya kuno, orang-orang dengan pakaian Inggris kuno...

"Kelihatannya Inggris abad ke-19." Piru membantu Natsumi berdiri. Natsumi menatap Piru dan mengerutkan alisnya, "Penampilan papi berubah..."

Piru melihat dirinya di pantulan kaca etalase toko. Ia berubah. Rambut hitam kecoklatannya berubah menjadi coklat agak pirang, masih tetap dengan rambut gaya emonya. Sedangkan matanya yang dulu hitam legam berubah warna menjadi hazel. Seragam smp laki-laki yang tadi ia kenakan sekarang udah jadi kemeja putih dengan dasi hitam yang dilapisi jaket. Ia juga memakai celana (Iyalah! Masa ga pake celana!?) dan sepatu hitam yang terlihat kontras dengan jaketnya. "Henshin, eh?" Ia terlihat senang, "Kau juga berubah, nak! Jadi tambah manis~."

Sekarang gantian Natsumi yang memeriksa penampilannya. Rambutnya yang dulu sebahu menjadi bertambah panjang dan berwarna hitam kemerahan. Matanya juga berwarna hazel seperti ayahnya. "Hehehe." Ia tersenyum senang. Piru menyipitkan matanya, "...Aku agak risih melihatnya." Piru mengikat rambut Natsumi ala ponytail dengan pita besar berwarna merah, "Begini lebih rapi!" Natsumi melihat penampilannya sekali lagi sebentar. Ia mengenakan kemeja putih dengan pita merah hitam kecil, juga dengan rompi hitam. Ia juga memakai rok mini berwarna putih, kaos kaki putih dibawah lutut dan sepatu hitam. Ia terlihat sangat serasi dengan ayahnya.

"Makasih, papz!"

"Ada lagi?" Seseorang menatap pasangan ayah-anak dodol yang sebenarnya seumuran itu. Walau sebenarnya papinya yang dodol... "Bagaimana kalian bisa kesini!?"

"Maksud anda?" Tanya Piru dengan bahasa sopan, melihat kakek-kakek yang udah bau tanah dan berjalan dengan tongkat tua. Kakek itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghela napas, "Kau tahu, nak. Ini bukan duniamu, bukan dunia nyata bagimu. Kenapa kau bisa pergi kedunia ini? Kedunia yang penuh dengan bahaya sedangkan kalian itu lemah?"

"!?" Natsumi tersinggung, "Lemah!?"

"Kalian tidak punya 'potensi' untuk menggunakan itu. Kalian hanya manusia biasa, tidak lebih..." Kakek itu berbalik pergi dan menghilang di balik keramaian.

"........"

"........"

"Aku agak bingung dengan kata-kata pertamanya." Kata Piru pelan..

"? Kata pertama?"

"Dia bilang ,'ada lagi?' Bukankah itu berarti ada orang dari dunia nyata yang juga pergi kedunia ini?"

"Mungkin..." Natsumi berjalan mendahului Piru, "Dunia ini... Dunia D,Gray-man, 'kan? Apa namanya ga kepanjangan?"

"Dunia DGM."

"Jelek, papz." Natsumi sweatdrop, agak bingung dengan _namesense_ ayahnya yang agak aneh. Piru berjalan mengikuti anaknya, "Gray world?" Saran Piru lagi.

"Keren!"

**~Loading...~**

**-Bright Lotus Antique**

"Selamat datang!" Seru cewek berambut bob hitam dan berkacamataan di balik kasir. Natsumi melihat senjata-senjata antik ditoko itu dengan senang, "Jadi, papz... Kita beneran beli senjata disini?"

"Yah, kita 'kan ga punya innocence..." Natsumi mengangguk.

"Eh, anakku aja yang beli," Piru melihat isi kantong uang yang diberikan author. Uang itu cuma cukup buat beli 1 senjata.

"Panah! Aku mau beli panah!" Seru Natsumi senang. Cewek berambut bob itu mengambil sebuah panah dan 3 buah anak panahnya yang berwarna logam, "Beli 1 gratis anak panah 3. Ini yang paling murah. Harganya 20 pound 10 shiling."

"He!?" Piru yang ngeluarin duit buat bayar senjata tiba-tiba kaget dan menarik Natsumi keluar toko. "Author dodol mana sih yang ngasih duit 10.000 rupiah buat belanja di Inggris!?"

Natsumi sweatdrop.

**~Loading...~**

"Kita kesini ngapain sih, papz?"

"Aku sih mau ketemu Lulubell." Piru dan Natsumi duduk dibangku taman depan air mancur ditengah kota, "Dan itu berarti aku harus bertemu para Noah atau mencari akuma."

"Aku ingin jadi exorcist." Gumam Natsumi.

"Tapi kita ga punya duit buat beli senjata---hei!" Piru menatap 2 wanita bergaun hijau dan ungu sedang berbincang-bincang didekat toko bunga, "Sebentar ya, nak!" Piru menghampiri ke-2 wanita itu sambil merapihkan jaketnya. Natsumi ngeliatin dengan bingung.

**15 menit kemudian...**

"Papi!?" Natsumi kaget ngeliatin ayahnya yang udah balik sambil melambaikan kantong uang yang sejak kapan udah penuh, "Apa yang papi lakukan!?"

Piru nyengir sebentar, "Cari sponsor."

Natsumi jadi menghela napas dan bertanya,"Apa sih yang papi lakukan sampai bisa nikahin mami yang merupakan tipikal anak baik-baik?"

"?" Piru menatap Natsumi dengan heran, "Kau lupa, nak?"

Flashback... Tapi ga jadi, ah. Ntar bukan fic dgm lagi, dong.

"Ayo kita balik ke **Bright Lotus Antique**!"

**TUTUP**

"Nasib!!" Natsumi nendang tembok toko antik itu. Piru berusaha nenangin dia.

"KYAAA!!" Tiba-tiba terdegar suara teriakan penduduk dari arah tengan kota. Dengan cepat Natsumi dan Piru pergi kearah tengah kota. Terdapat sebuah akuma berbentuk bulat besar dan berwarna ungu sedang menyerang penduduk kota.

"Akuma!?" Piru berdiri didepan Natsumi, ngelindungin dia. Natsumi heboh merogoh-rogoh sesuatu dikantong roknya. Entah cari ponsel kek, tissue kek, apa kek, pokoknya sibuk! Dan Natsumi mendapatkan...

"Pensil Kembar!" Seru Natsumi ala Doraemon.

"Jah, pensil 2..." Piru swt. Akuma itu tiba-tiba menatap Piru dan Natsumi dan mendekati mereka dengan tujuan 'menyerang mereka hingga musnah menjadi abu'. Kejem...

"Purple Beam!!" Akuma itu mengeluarkan cahaya ungu besar dari mulutnya, "Purple Laser!" Akuma itu juga mengeluarkan sinar ungu dari ke-2 matanya. "Aaaakh!!" Natsumi susah payah menghindar. Piru menghindar dan mencoba menendang akuma jorok itu, "Ng--Aku Ga Sempet Mikir Nama Jurusnya Kick!!"

**DUAGH!!**

"Kena!" Natsumi teriak kegirangan, "Sekarang giliranku!" Natsumi memainkan ke-2 pensil ditangannya dengan lihai dan, "Tusukan 1000 Pensil!!" Natsumi menusuk-nusuk akuma itu dengan pensil-pensilnya. Ia menusuk dengan sangat cepat seperti sedang menusuk dengan 1000 pensil. Piru jadi tahu alasan kenapa temen-temen Natsumi jadi takut kalo ngelihat Natsumi lagi megang pensil.

"AAAAAAARGH!!" Akuma itu berteriak kesakitan. Tapi namanya juga akuma, ga akan mati kalau bukan dilawan dengan innocence. Akuma itu berusaha bangkit.

"One Kick!" Piru mencoba menendangnya sekali lagi.

**MISS!**

"Sial!" Piru melompat mundur, menjaga jarak dari akuma itu. Akuma itu bangkit dan mulai menyerang Natsumi. "Kyaaaa!!"

**TRANG!!**

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Natsumi terkejut melihat seorang lelaki bermbut putih sedang menahan akuma itu dengan pedang besar ditangannya. "HEAAA!!" Ia menebas akuma itu dengan pedang besarnya.

**BWOSH...**

Akuma itu menghilang. Belum sempat Natsumi berterimakasih tiba-tiba ada seorang lelaki berambut merah datang dan mengajak si rambut putih itu pergi, "Ayo, Allen! Disebelah sana masih ada akuma!" Pemuda berambut putih itu mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan Natsumi dan Piru, "OK!"

"Tunggu!" seru Natsumi. Tapi terlambat, ke-2 orang itu sudah terlanjur pergi, "Papa! Tadi itu--!!"

"Oh, tenanglah!" kata Piru sambil membantu Natsumi yang tadi jatuh terduduk untuk berdiri, "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Natsumi mengangguk mantap, "Tidak apa-apa! Ayo kejar mere--"

"Kalian..." Sebuah suara yang tidak asing terdengar dibelakang mereka.

"Kamu, 'kan--!"

**Save Game?**

**Yes**............No**

* * *

**

**~ Bersambung.**

Disclaimer : D,Gray-man punya Hoshino Katsura. Piru, toko barang antik, 2 cewek, dan kakek-kakek gajhe punya saya. Natsumi punya anakku tercinta. Untuk chapter kedepan bakal ada karakter dari anime/manga/game lain untuk sekedar numpang lewat (supaya ga kebanyakan OC).

Fanfic : piru cululu

Request Box : Mau ngelamar OC? Mau request karakter dari anime/manga/game lain? Silahkan! Untuk request OC dimohon untuk mengisi biodata dengan format seperti dibawah ini;

Nama : -

Innocence : -

Ciri-ciri : - (kasih kelamin, ya. kalo ga diisi berarti ga punya kelamin)

Sifat : -

Dan untuk request karakter animangame mohon mengisi ini;

Nama : -

Dari anime/manga/game : -

Discalimer : -

Kalau OC mungkin bisa saya pakai buat berpetualang bersama Natsumi dan saya. Sedangkan karakter dari animangame mungkin cuma bisa sekedar buat numpang lewat, menghalangi, atau malah membantu Natsumi party untuk berpetualang. Kalau mo daftar buruan, yah, ntar keburu saya tutup. Makasih dah baca! Review! XD


End file.
